<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Do Love You by 27twinsister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768421">I Do Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister'>27twinsister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Saber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Crack, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren has a crush on Kento and finally confesses to him. Kento doesn't like him back in that way. Also, Kento and Touma kiss.<br/>I think it's crack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamichi Ren &amp; Fukamiya Kento, Fukamiya Kento/Kamiyama Touma, crush - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Do Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was made in a groupchat before episode 12 aired.<br/>Just wanted to note that for some reason.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kento was explaining once again to Ren that just because Touma wasn't formally trained to be a swordsman and wasn't the strongest physically, it didn't mean he wasn't an important part of the team.<br/>
"I'm stronger than him. I'm stronger than you too," Ren claimed.<br/>
"In your dreams."<br/>
"No, in my dreams we do different things."<br/>
Ren didn't realize he said that until Kento responded.<br/>
"What?"<br/>
"Uh, nothing-"<br/>
"No, what different things?"<br/>
"Um..." Ren stalled for a moment before admitting it quietly. "We kiss."<br/>
"Do you- like you have a crush on me or something?" Kento asked.<br/>
"Yeah," Ren looked away to hide how much he was blushing.<br/>
"Oh," Kento said. "Anyway, Touma has his strong points too-"<br/>
"Do you like me back?" Ren interrupted. He hadn't got a clear yes or no.<br/>
"...in what way?" Kento stalled.<br/>
"Like as a crush," Ren said, hoping the answer was yes.<br/>
Kento stared at Ren for a moment before finally speaking.<br/>
"Why do you like me?"<br/>
"Because you're so strong and cool and hot and I love you so much and I want you to be happy-" Ren smiled.<br/>
"Wait, you're seriously not joking?"<br/>
"Of course not?" Ren said, trying to look at Kento's eyes while he still wasn't rejected.<br/>
"You actually have a crush on me..."<br/>
"Yeah! Do you...not like me back..." Ren realized.<br/>
"Uh, I don't know, I've never thought about it," Kento answered. "Can I have time to think about it?"<br/>
"Okay..." Ren mumbled.<br/>
"D...did I make you sad?" Kento asked.<br/>
"I want you to like me because then we can kiss," Ren explained.<br/>
"Well, I think you're a great person, but I've never thought about like, kissing you or anything like that," Kento clarified.<br/>
"Can we kiss?" Ren asked.<br/>
"N-now?"<br/>
"Yeah!" This would be Ren's first kiss. With Kento, his crush.<br/>
"I-I dunno. I've never kissed anyone but Touma before..."<br/>
"When did you kiss Touma?" Ren asked.<br/>
"We were kids."<br/>
"Oh."<br/>
"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Kento asked, not sure how to go about the conversation.<br/>
"No."<br/>
"Oh. Um..."<br/>
"Can we kiss?" Ren asked again.<br/>
"Uh- if you want?" Kento wasn't sure.<br/>
"I want to! Do you want to?" Ren asked, completely ready to kiss the older male.<br/>
"Well, i-it's just, I'm a lot older than you," Kento explained. "You're only 16, and I'm already an adult."<br/>
"So we can't kiss..." Ren understood.<br/>
"Don't you want to be with someone your own age?" Kento asked, setting Ren off.<br/>
"NO! I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!"<br/>
"I understand that, but I think-"<br/>
Touma walked into the base as Ren stormed off.<br/>
"Did you not notice Ren's crush on you?" Touma asked.<br/>
"I thought he was just a really affectionate kid."<br/>
"Oh. He hates me so I wouldn't know anyway," Touma shrugged.<br/>
"Why does he hate you again?"<br/>
"Something about me not being strong, probably."<br/>
"Right. He mentioned that earlier. I told him that we kissed," Kento added.<br/>
"We did? Oh right, I remember, we did," Touma remembered the instance where they were kids.<br/>
"He'll probably hate you more now."<br/>
Touma nodded.<br/>
"So about that kiss," Kento spoke after a moment. "Could we do it again?"<br/>
"We can, if you want to," Touma said, holding Kento's hand.<br/>
"I want to."<br/>
The kiss was gentle. It was much longer than the childish kiss of their past. Kento leaned in to deepen the kiss when he heard fast footsteps.<br/>
"I HATE YOU BOTH," Ren screamed.<br/>
"What? Ren? Ren, listen," Kento started to explain that he was too old for Ren, but the teen wasn't listening.<br/>
"NO, I HATE YOU."<br/>
"Calm down," Kento left Touma for a moment. "You should be with someone your age who can make you happy and you can have your first relationship without getting into trouble."<br/>
"...but I love you..." Ren sniffled.<br/>
"I love you but not in that way," Kento explained. "I still want you to be my friend."<br/>
"You do?"<br/>
"Of course. As I said, I do love you."<br/>
"Okay," Ren smiled, content to be just friends.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>